Make This Worth My Time
by LeFlemings
Summary: Izaya is working none stop but takes a short break to call Shizuo who wants a little more than just a small talk on the phone. Shizaya/Yaoi/Smut/Lemon


"Nnn" Izaya let out as he stretched his back, earning a few cracks. He had been working ten hours straight, the only breaks being when he had to get new tea or some crackers to eat. Maybe a break from sitting before the computer would be for the best. The informant smirked as he took his phone from his desk and leaned back in his swivel chair. [Might as well irritate my brutal boyfriend of a protozoan] he thought amused.

Shizuo was in Shinjuku, sitting on a bench in the park and enjoying one of his many polluting cigarettes. He leaned back and let out a sigh of relief, smoke making its way out as he sighed. The cigarette was carefully placed back between his lips to take long, relaxing drag of it. After the smoke had made its way down to his lungs, it crawled back up and out as he exhaled. He had closed his eyes for about two seconds and then his phone rang. He quickly took it out of his pocket to look at the number on the screen. "Tch" he said to himself as he held the phone to his ear the moment he pressed the green button. "Yeah?"

"Ah? Just 'yeah'? What kind of way is that to great your _boyfriend_, Shizu-chan?"

"Pff, I'm not gonna go all lovey-dovey with you" Shizuo took another dragged of the cigarette.

"Awww, that's too bad~" he chuckled. "So, what is my favourite brute doing?" he asked, putting his feet on his desk.

"Enjoying the nice weather" Shizuo said bluntly. "You? No, stupid question. You're probably just _working _your days away, right? No wonder why you're so pale" Shizuo raised a brow, although Izaya wouldn't be able to see it.

"Ah, there is no time for a day off with a job like mine, ne? Besides, working as much as I do also means I make a lot more money than Shizu-chan does" he smirked.

Shizuo growled something incomprehensible and said: "I hate you"

"Hmm? Is that so? You show your hate for people by fucking them? Now _that _is a very strange behaviour"

"As long as it hurts you then I'm happy. Which reminds me.." Shizuo stopped, looking up into the sky, the cigarette resting in between his index and middle finger. "I'm a bit upset. You want to make me happy?" he smirked.

"And what would the beast of Ikebukuro be upset about?"

"I haven't been able to fuck you for awhile now"

"It sure has been awhile" he nodded but then smirked. "Could it be that Shizu-chan is horny?"

"Not at all" Shizuo answered short after Izaya had finished.

"Really now? So you wouldn't like to smash your cock right into my ass right about now?"

Shizuo started chuckling. "I think you're the horny one" he said as he rose from the bench, dropping the cigarette to the ground to step on it.

"But it's been so long~" he continued. "I would like you inside me~" he grinned. "In the bed, maybe the tub. Or on the kitchen table~"

"Easy.. don't start without me" Shizuo chuckled as he walked down the street.

"Shizu-chan~" he whispered. "I miss you, nn" he groaned in a sexually way.

"Tch, teasing are we?" the blonde smiled to himself as he made his way to the raven's place.

"What makes you think that? Hnn" he teased with a smirk tugging his lips. "My butt misses your member~"

"Jesus Izaya.." Shizuo half-whispered.

"Ahnn..." he moaned teasingly.

"Fuck.. come on. Don't tease" Shizuo mumbled as he went up some stairs.

"Oh, look at the time! I gotta go!" he said and removed his feet from the table and sat up properly in his swivel chair. "See you~" he sang and hang up. With that, he went back to working on his laptop and stationary computer.

Shizuo glared at the screen but kept the phone in his hand. "Oh no you don't" Shizuo smirked as he reached a certain door. He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.

Izaya was too occupied in his work to look up from his screen. "Ah, you're early Namie. That's unusual for you. Didn't have anything better to do than actually _do _your work?" he smirked.

Shizuo kept quiet and leaned up against the doorframe, arms folded in front of him.

"Hmm? We sure are quiet today. Sort out this stack of papers and put them in the top drawer" he ordered and pointed to the stack of papers on his desk, not turning his gaze away from the screen as he began typing rapidly.

"Tch, you can't order me around"

"Hm? Shizu-chan?" he questioned.

Shizuo went over to the working raven-haired and placed his hand on the desk and the other on the back of Izaya's swivel chair. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, why are you here?" he asked bluntly, keeping focus on the screen.

"That's a stupid question"

"Aha.. I don't have time right now, ne?"

"Of course you do.." Shizuo grabbed Izaya's chin, forcing him to look at the blonde.

"Not now, Shizu-chan"

Shizuo grabbed one of Izaya's hands and moved it away from the keyboard. "Yes, right now"

"No. I have some work I really _must _do"

"You can finish that afterwards" he grabbed the other hand and pulled Izaya off the swivel chair.

"You know it doesn't work like that. I need to finish this"

"It'll have to wait" Shizuo smirked and he pushed Izaya down on the desk, causing him to bend over backwards and slam his hand into the keyboard. Shizuo leaned over him, brushing his body against Izaya's.

"Nnn.. Shizu-chan~, the edge of the desk is digging into my back. Not very comfortable" he grinned.

"I think you'll survive" Shizuo teased as he locked his lips with Izaya's.

"Hmmn" he exclaimed as Shizuo kissed him. "Mmm" he moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, while wrapping his legs around Shizuo's hips to try and lift himself a bit to feel somewhat comfortable.

Shizuo broke the kiss and pulled back. "Oi, move your legs.." he sighed as he felt Izaya's legs tighten around his hips.

"No, I'm trying to get comfortable"

"I'll make it more comfortable.. now let go"

"So demanding" he smirked and did as told.

"Good boy" he smirked as he swiftly turned Izaya around onto his stomach. "Oh, there was a keyboard in the way.." Shizuo chuckled as he noticed Izaya's head landed on top of the keyboard.

"Ow! Stupid brute. So violent" he grinned and pushed the keyboard out of the way.

Shizuo pushed the other further over the desk until the edge was at the raven's thighs. He leaned over Izaya and nibbled at his ear, gently pressing his lower body against Izaya's.

"Nnn..." he lifted his hips slightly and began unbuckling his belt. The blonde placed both his hands beside Izaya as he licked the tip of the raven's ear, teasingly.

"Teasing~" Izaya unzipped his pants and decided he better let Shizuo pull them down; he pushed the computer screen slightly out of the way.

"Payback" Shizuo whispered into the other's ears. He grabbed Izaya's jeans and pulled them down and off. They were tossed aside and the raven's boxers followed short after.

"Meanie~" he grinned and held onto the edge of the desk, while looking over his shoulder to look at the blonde.

The blonde grabbed the hollow of Izaya's left leg's knee and pushed it up onto the desk, his other leg still out-stretched and standing on the floor. Shizuo leaned over Izaya once again and kissed his cheek. "Much better" he smiled.

"This position is weird" Izaya said bluntly before his expression turned into a sly smirk. "Let's try it"

"It's not weird. Just different" Shizuo chuckled and began unbuckling his own belt.

"If you say so" Izaya began rocking his hips slightly sideways in a seductive way as he turned his head away from the blonde. "Shizu-chan~" he said in a half whisper.

"Calm down, damn it" Shizuo quickly removed his jeans and boxers.

"I can't when you're teasing me this sexually"

"Tch, whatever.. where are you hiding the lube?"

"In the bedroom. But I have an extra bottle right in the bottom drawer"

"You have an extra bottle in one of these drawers? You just waited for this to happen, didn't you?" Shizuo chuckled, pressed himself against Izaya, making him moan. He reached for the bottom drawer and found a bottle of lube.

"Might have" Izaya let out.

Shizuo chuckled at that and pulled back. He poured some of the lube into his hand, put the bottle away and spread the lube all over his aching cock. When that was done he quickly dipped his finger into Izaya.

"Ah.." he moaned at the sudden finger that entered him. "Nnnnm..."

"Feels good, hm?"

"Don't get all full of yourself" he smirked. "Hnn.."

Shizuo chuckled and pulled his finger out. He moved a bit closer and the tip of his cock gently touching Izaya's opening.

"Nnn..." he moaned and pushed his hips against Shizuo's hard member.

Shizuo grabbed the back of Izaya's left leg's thigh and pushed himself in, slowly slipping into Izaya. "Ah..."

"Ah.. ahhn.." It hurt a bit, but felt damn good too, having Shizuo inside him.

Shizuo placed his other hand on Izaya's upper back, pinning him down onto the desk. He pushed his cock a bit in and then out again, only to thrust it back in.

"Ah... Deeper, Shizu-chan" Izaya moaned.

The blonde grinned and pushed himself in deeper, all the way down to the hilt of his cock. He grabbed the raven's thigh and dug his nails into the skin, pushing the leg further over the desk.

"Ah!" he moaned loudly and arched his back while throwing his head back, as Shizuo suddenly hit his prostate. "Arh, ah"

"Hnn.." Shizuo thrust in and out of Izaya, causing the desk to move too.

"Ah, so hot, Shizu-ch-ahn!"

Shizuo leaned over Izaya, gently biting down on the other's neck, while he continued to thrust in and out of the other; his pace increasing.

"Ah..." Izaya rested his weight on his elbows, trying his best to _not _push any papers down. He bowed his head forward at the feeling of Shizuo biting his skin. "Ah.. I still have work to do, nn.. Make this worth my time, or I-ah.. I'll stop it right here" he threatened.

"Don't worry about it.." Shizuo grinned into Izaya's soft skin. He had left a clear bite mark. He pushed himself as deep as he could into Izaya and then slowly pulled out again. He repeated those movements again and again.

"Ah.. Fuck... You can do better than that.. Nn"

The blonde increased the pace and slid his hand up under Izaya's shirt to play with his hardened nipples.

"Nnh.. Shizu-chan.. Ah.." he tensed his body, causing his insides to squeeze Shizuo's erection.

"Ahh.. hnn.." Shizuo felt pleasure hitting his body and closed his eyes, enjoying it. He rubbed at the other's nipple, feeling the hardened nub under his index finger.

"Ah.. Not quite.. More" he moaned.

"Hah.." Shizuo breathed out and pulled his hand out from Izaya's shirt and slipped it down to his aching cock. He continued ramming into Izaya as he started to pump his hardened member.

"Ah.. Ah! Shizu-chan, harder"

Shizuo did as he was told and was getting closer and closer to his climax. "Ah.." he breathed into Izaya's neck.

"Hnn.. What a turn on" Izaya whispered, making sure to say it loud enough for Shizuo to hear. "Come on.. More" he moaned.

"Fuck.. you're pushing me over the edge.." Shizuo moaned.

"Make it worth my time, ne?" he smirked. "Ah.."

"Ah.. ha.." he moaned. "What do you... want" he breathed out, panting. The thrusts turned into gentle and slow thrusts.

"Go hard on me. Harder~"

Shizuo stopped, fully inside Izaya. He took a deep breath and exhaled short after. He started stroking Izaya with a bit more force and slowly began thrusting into him again. With his other hand he grabbed the back of Izaya's shirt and buried his face in it as he began thrusting more violently into Izaya. "Ha.. ah.. nn.. haa" he breathed into the other's shirt. The sweat slowly soaking his hair, making the blonde locks stick to his forehead. He wiped it off in Izaya's shirt.

"Ah! Ah, hnn, ah! Shizu-chan.. Much better.. Ah.. Hnn.. Nn..." he moaned and rocked his hips in the rhythm of Shizuo's thrusting.

"Fuck.. ha.. fuck" Shizuo hissed.

"Keep going, ah... Hnn"

"Fuck off.." he moaned. The papers on the desk were all lying in one big mess and some had fallen down on the floor. The pencil holder had tipped over, and the pencils and ballpoint pens and fallen out and were spread all over the desk.

"Arhhhnn... Good.. Nnn.. Good" Izaya moaned.

"Come on.." Shizuo was so close to his climax, but he didn't want to come before Izaya. His thrusts hit the other's prostate over and over again; turning more brutal after every thrust.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! Ah, hah, ah!" he moaned loudly and clenched his fist due to the pleasure. He was _very _close to coming.

"Hnn.." Shizuo started panting, struggling to breathe in air as he continued to fuck Izaya.

"Ah... AH!" Izaya moaned loudly as he suddenly came.

Shizuo thrust one more time and he too came, right into Izaya. After that he collapsed on top of the other, panting and gasping for air.

"Ahnn..." Izaya too was panting and collapsed fully onto the table as Shizuo lay on top of him.

"Fuck.." The blonde hissed as he lazily pulled out of Izaya; a white string of cum connecting the end of his cock and Izaya's opening. Fast and heavy pants were breathed down the raven's neck as Shizuo tried to come to his senses.

"Are you alright, Shizu-chan? Is the beast of Ikebukuro tired?" he teased as he slowly caught his breath.

"Shut up.." Shizuo panted.

"Ah, so I was right"

"Hnn.. shut it"

"We sure are demanding today"

Shizuo growled and slipped away from Izaya. He sat down on the raven's swivel chair and tried to relax.

Izaya stood up properly and turned to Shizuo. "Ah, you're making my chair all dirty, Shizu-chan"

The blonde scowled at the other and sighed. "Shut up.."

Izaya looked over his shoulder and onto his desk. "What a mess you've made, Shizu-chan. Clean up" he said happily and smiled his creepy little smile at Shizuo.

"You can clean up, it's your things" Shizuo waved his hand at Izaya and rose from the swivel chair to get dressed.

"You messed it up, so you're cleaning" he said and patted Shizuo's back to annoy him.

"Not going to happen" Shizuo shrugged and adjusted his clothes.

"But I need to finish my work, you stupid protozoan. You made a mess, you clean up. Didn't your parents teach you _anything_?" he mocked, poking the back of Shizuo's head.

"I'm sure you'll think of someway to continue working in this mess" Shizuo backfired.

"Only stupid protozoans such as yourself are able to work in a mess like this" he smirked and put on his boxers followed by his pants.

Shizuo completely ignored Izaya and headed towards the door. "I'm off"

"Eh? Shizu-chan! Get you dumb ass over here!"

The blonde waved his hand at Izaya and opened the front door. "Have fun cleaning up" he said and went out of the informant's apartment.

"Stupid brute.." Izaya mumbled to himself, feeling bitter that he had to clean up the mess _Shizuo _had made. But his thoughts were cut off by the sound of his front door open.

"Izaya, I'm here" a bitter woman voice called. With that, Izaya smirked.

"Now I know who's gonna clean up" he whispered. "Hey~, Namie!" he started happily. "I have _just _the right job for you today!"

* * *

><p>Signe: Another Shizaya oneshot xD Leave a review, thank you! ;D<br>Christine: Hope you enjoyed it! We certainly did when we wrote it :D revieeeews yes please~


End file.
